ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Hires an English Tutor
Previous episode: Lucy's Showbiz Swan Song Next episode: Ricky Has Labor Pains http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PapayaPickle.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ScintillatingCynthia.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TippyToeEnsemble.jpg Plot Lucy grows afraid that she is not educated enough for her unborn baby, so she forces the gang to take English lessons to learn proper diction and grammar. Trivia *Mr. Livermore's name is Percy. *Ricky's alma mater is Havana U. *According to the baby T-shirt Ricky bought, the Ricardos' baby would have graduated from college as part of the class of 1974. *Only one place in all of New York sells papaya juice milkshakes. This place really existed at the time, located on 91st Street and Columbus Ave. The milkshakes are best enjoyed with a juicy dill pickle. *Lucy fans will recognize the actor who played Mr. Livermore as also playing Dan Jenkins, the secondhand furniture salesman, in "Redecorating." *Ricky tells Mr. Livermore that Lucy's going to have a baby in "Feb-ri-ary." But Little Ricky's birthdate ends up being January 19, 1953, not sometime in February. Quotes *Ricky: If you dress my son in this dress, he'll NEED those boxing gloves bought! *Ricky: That's English?! Lucy: Yes. It's a funny thing- when it's spoken correctly, you don't even recognize it, do you? *Lucy: (practicing diction exercise) "How do you do, Mrs. Smith?" "How do you do, Mrs. Jones?" "And how are all your adorable children?" "Quite well, thank you." "And how is your sister Cynthia?" "Sister Cynthia is simply scintillating!" *Lucy: Well, do you remember when you proposed? Ricky: Yeah. Lucy: Well, it was just a stab in the dark when I said "yes." I wasn't sure that you had asked me to get married or go to a movie. Ricky: Do you mean to tell me that I could have gotten out of this whole deal by just taking you to a movie?! *Ricky (reading bedtime story) "It started to rain on the way home, and peasant got so wet that his nose became red and he developed a hacking..." (struggling to pronounce "cough") "Coo"? Well, I know it can't be "cow"! Lucy: It's "cough"! Ricky: Oh, that did it! I had enough! Or should I say "enoo"? *Ricky: I don't see why you have to have such a crazy language, anyway... In Spanish, you've got a sound, it sounds the same all the time! You write it the same way, it sounds the same way. No matter where you put it, it comes out the same way! *Ricky: I had enough trouble learning how to speak American! *Mr. Livermore: You see, Mrs. Mertz, you've transmitted your bad enunciation to your son here. (Ethel grabs Fred's ear) Fred: Ow! You hurt me, Mommy! Ethel: Oh, behave yourself! (to Mr. Livermore) He isn't my son. He's my husband! Mr. Livermore: My word! Either way, it presents an appalling prospect! *Mr. Livermore: Mr. Ricardo, wherever did you acquire that odd pronounciation your vowels? Ricky: I went to school in Cuba. What's your excuse? *Mr. Livermore: Now, besides "okay," there are two words that I want you to promise me you will never use. One of them is "swell," and the other one is "lousy." Fred: Well, give us the lousy one first! *Lucy: I would say "okay", that's a swell way to get off to a lousy start! *Lucy: Now, you come back here! You haven't heard the best part the song yet! Ricky: That's obvious, yes! *Mr. Livermore: (singing) I tippy-tippy-toe through my garden, where all the pretty flowers dwell. There's a rare perfume in my garden, and I just like to stand there and smell! And as I tippy-tippy-toe along, all the pretty flowers seem to sing this song! Ricky: Darry-down-pip-pip! http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PipPip.jpg Lucy: Dilly-dilly-day! http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DililyDay.jpg Ethel: Hey-noni-noni! Fred: Rippity-pippity-ay! http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PippityAy.jpg Fred: Darry-down-ding-dong Ethel: Dilly-dilly-do! http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DillyDoo.jpg Lucy: Hey-noni-noni! Ricky: Rippity-pippity-poo! * ﻿﻿